Collared
by remuslives23
Summary: Sirius has been a bad puppy! Written for the Speed Pronz Challenge at LJ write from a prompt for two hours only . Read the warnings at the top of the chapter.


**Title**: Collared  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 1064 approx  
**Summary**: Sirius is a bad puppy!  
**Prompts**: Inspired by pictures #7 and #11. Oh, boy!  
**Author Note/Warnings**: Written for the _Speed Pronz Challenge_ and, fuck it all, I ran out of time! Warnings for dirty talk, rimming, spanking, delayed orgasm, dom/sub sexual encounter.  
**Disclaimer**: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. I make no money from this fan fiction and no offence is intended.

* * *

Collared

Sirius groaned as the black leather collar jerked painfully against his already reddened skin.

'Answer me, Padfoot,' Remus demanded, standing over the kneeling naked man, his thick erection standing proudly out from his body. 'Who owns your arse?'

'You do, Moony,' Sirius whimpered, falling onto his face and wrapping a hand around Remus' boots. 'You own me.'

He pressed his face into the boot and inhaled deeply before he licked a stripe up the smooth leather. Remus let out a little moan and Sirius smirked, gratified by the other man's momentarily loss of control. His gloating didn't last long; Remus tugged sharply on the leash attached to the collar, pulling Sirius' head up.

'Suck me, Padfoot,' he ordered and Sirius licked his lips in anticipation, gazing appreciatively at the dark red cock a scant inch from his mouth.

'Yes, sir,' he mumbled, leaning in and circling his tongue around the smooth, pre-come smeared head then wriggling the tip teasingly into the leaking slit.

Remus uttered a loud curse, reaching down to hook his fingers between the collar and Sirius' hot skin. 'You are such a bad puppy,' he snapped, dragging Sirius closer. 'I said, _suck_ me!'

Sirius obeyed, parting his lips and taking as much of the other man's length as he could into his mouth. Bobbing his head, he sucked and licked and nipped his way up and down the pulsing shaft, his tastebuds tingling as they were coated with thick precome.

'Oh, fuck, you are so hot like this,' Remus said, deep and low. 'Lips wrapped around my...d...dick...oh, shit!'

Remus' fingers slid into his raven hair as Sirius sucked hard, tugging on the strands as he guided his head. He encouraged Sirius to move _fasterfasterfaster_ until he pulled him off his cock, staring down at Sirius with blown out pupils.

'Get...' he panted, trying to regain some control. 'Get on the bed. On your hands and knees.'

Remus let go of the leash and Sirius scrambled to comply, spreading his knees apart wide and tilting his hips in invitation. Remus muttered something unintelligible under his breath and Sirius hid his smile, knowing how seeing him submissive and ready effected his lover. He wriggled his arse temptingly then gasped when a stinging blow from Remus' wand landed on his buttock.

'Don't be a fucking tease,' Remus growled, then his teeth sank into the fleshy arse cheek.

Sirius' head was shoved down into the sheets then firm hands spread him wide before a flat, wet tongue laved his hole, tickling the sparking nerve endings there until Sirius was nearly crying with need. Only then did the soft muscle push inside, fucking him, sucking him, until Sirius was balancing on the edge and grinding his arse back against Remus' mouth as hard as he could.

'You like that?' Remus asked, moving away and chuckling when Sirius whined in disappointment. 'You like my tongue in your arse?'

'Fuck, yes,' Sirius whispered hoarsely, thrusting his hips fruitlessly into dead air in a desperate attempt to get much needed friction on his desperate cock.

Remus brought the wand down over his buttocks again – once, twice, three times – then Sirius felt those long, elegant and talented as all fuck fingers pushing roughly inside him.

'You look so good with your arse all red and swollen. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel me for a week,' Remus promised, his usually melodious voice harsh. 'I'm going to come so deep inside you that you'll be able to taste me.'

'Holy shit,' Sirius breathed, shuddering under the onslaught of Remus' fingers and those arousing as hell words.

Sirius was dripping copious amounts of precome onto the bed, and he knew that if Remus laid one hand on his cock, he would explode. He felt the tug of the leash pulling his head back up and he went with it, rising back onto his hands. An arm slipped around his chest, drawing him up until he was kneeling and pressed so tightly against Remus' front that not even a hair separated them.

'You are so _fucking_ gorgeous,' Remus whispered, lips brushing the shell of Sirius' ear. 'You're going to ride me, Sirius, and then I'm going to pound you until you forget your name.'

Sirius' guttural groan masked Remus' soft incantations and Sirius gasped loudly as an invisible band tightened around the base of his ready-to-burst cock.

Remus laughed quietly, biting down on his ear lobe. 'And you are not to come until I say so,' he murmured before he grasped Sirius' hips and lifted him, thrusting inside the other man in one powerful stroke.

Sirius reached back, gripping Remus' wrists tightly as his body adjusted to the sudden intrusion. Remus gave him a few seconds then rocked into that tight, hot channel, giving Sirius a sharp slap on the thigh to remind him to move.

'Fuck yourself on me,' he whispered, his voice strained and Sirius bit his lip, knowing that Remus wouldn't last long now.

He moved, rising and falling rhythmically, groaning as the tip of Remus' dick hit his prostate and his constrained cock throbbed almost painfully with each pass. Remus' fingers bruised his hips, but Sirius revelled in the pain, eager and proud to wear Remus' mark. He began to push back harder, faster, his breathing hastening as Remus' whimpers of pleasure began to increase in frequency.

Suddenly, he was thrown forward, Remus' dick still filling his arse. A hand pushed his face back down into the mattress then Remus began to pound into him mercilessly.

'God...so tight...fuck...so close...' Remus babbled, words running together until they were unrecognisable and his thrusts became erratic and uneven.

'Moony,' Sirius pleaded, his cock pulsing as each snap of Remus' hips sent a ripple of electricity through his core. 'Please...please...'

'Sirius....I...' Remus panted then he yelled out the release spell as he pulled out of Sirius' arse, jerking himself once then groaning as if in pain as streams of come splattered all over Sirius' back and buttocks.

Sirius barely felt the hot spray, his own orgasm rushing from him as the invisible cock ring disappeared. He clenched the sheets under him tightly as all encompassing pleasure overwhelmed him and he came – untouched, and harder than he could remember coming before. His hips jerked and bucked as he rode out his climax, finally falling, exhausted, to the bed beneath him.

Remus fell down beside him, pulling Sirius into an embrace. 'Well?' he murmured against Sirius' hair. 'Should we keep the collar and leash?'

Sirius reached up to his throat, fingers dragging over the sweaty, warm leather. 'Yeah,' he muttered, twisting in Remus arms and smiling when he saw his lover holding the leash. 'Yeah, I think we should keep them.'

Fin.


End file.
